1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to polarization separators or diplexers for ultra-high frequency waveguides of rectangular and/or round cross-section which are symmetrically constructed with five arms which contain a first arm lying in the longitudinal axis of the arrangement and is adapted to connect the device to continuing waveguides of round or four sided cross-section and wherein four waveguides of rectangular sections designed similarly which are arranged and respectively rotated by 90.degree. with respect to one another and where the four waveguides of rectangular cross-section extend in the direction opposite to that of the first connecting waveguide portion and wherein the two pairs of waveguides opposite each other are connected with separator waveguide arms sections which are identical to each other by two identical series branch waveguide structures. Two of the respective separator waveguide sections which lie between the partial arms of the double branching waveguides which are opposite each other and the partial arms of the series branching waveguides are formed as E-offset members and as H-offset members. The E-offset members are respectively designed as rectangular waveguide members which are provided with waveguide bends on both sides and are respectively bent across the broadside of the waveguide in opposite directions. Both E-offset members are aligned with respect to their narrow sides obliquely to the longitudinal axis of the structure and extend parallel to each other. The H-offset members are designed as rectangular waveguide portions which have waveguide bends on both sides and are bent across the narrow side of the waveguide in opposite directions and one of the E-offset members is mounted between the two H-offset members such that the series branching connected to the E-offset members and the H-offset members do not penetrate each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent Application P 27 08 271.9 which was published Aug. 31, 1978 discloses a polarization separator and diplexer upon both of the waveguide paths provide almost complete phase synchronization and the rectangular waveguide openings are arranged parallel relative to the longitudinal axis so that the flange connections of the rectangular waveguide can be mounted in a single plane.